Mokap
On-Screen Appearance OW! MY BALLS! White light appears in the place where Mokap supposed to be. Then the lights goes out, revealing him standing. Special Attacks Neutral B - Lights, Camera, Action Mokap does backstep while turning around, after which he shoots up white ball of energy from his hand. This projectile is just jack-of-all, having reasonable damage and knockback. Also this move have small bonus of changing position when doing it. Side B - Power Hands Mokap's fists starts to glow with energy. Then he slides, releasing strong energy at aimed side. You can hold button to charg it, making it more powerful. Up B - Swan Kick Mokap does backflip. Does decent knock up, and also rise the good amount. Down B - Magic Lift Mokap tries to grab person (or also item) with telekinesis to rise them and slam them in front of him (unless Mokap is under platform, in which ends on it). Length of this move is around 3 character length. Final Smash - Kreate-A-Fatality Mokap is engulfed in white lights generated from his balls. When FS is active, Mokap's moves does more damage, but sadly he can't use any B moves. The duration of it lasts almost 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "OW" KOSFX2: "My balls!" Star KOSFX: Long scream Screen KOSFX: Short grunt Taunts Up: He change between few fighting stances. Sd: He adjust few of his balls. Dn: Presents a cup of his coffee (a'la ninjas' dolls from MK2). Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: His MKDA's victory animation Victory 2: He keep his fighting stance, before disembodied voice calls "Cut!". After this he relaxes. Victory 3: Sits and drinks his Mokap's Mokha. Then says "That's why I'm called One Take" Lose/Clap: Normal clapping Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Mokap CM Win.png|Mokap's Classic Mode Win Picture Mokap CM Lose.jpg|Mokap's Classic Mode Lose Picture Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Mokap Congratulation.jpg|Mokap's Congratulation Screen Mokap Game Over.jpg|Mokap's Game Over Screen Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music MK9 Subway Themeby Todd Haberman (1:40-1:50) Kirby Hat Kirby's in suit with attached small balls. Exclusive stickers * Mokap * Johnny Cage * Shujinko * Mokap's Balls * Tai Chi * Karate * Tae Kwan Do * Jeet Kune Do * Wing Chun Trophy See Trophies (Lawl CD) Wiimote Sound "Mokap..." Classic Mode Classic Mode: * Like in old SSB classic modes: Random fights with difference stipulations (For exemple: team, giant and metal), followed by random sub-boss and with Final Boss. TBA: * Sub-Boss: Victory Quotes: * See Victory Quotes (Lawl CD) Easter Eggs Snake Codec See Snake Codec (Lawl CD) Daily Buglin' See Daily Buglin' (Lawl CD) Palutena's Guidance See Palutena's Guidance (Lawl CD) Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Mo-Kap! Mo-Kap!" Video Music ??? Ending Music Immortal - Adema Lawl Food Mokap's Mokha (Coffee) Pawlette Swaps Trivia * Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Trash Lawl CD Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Midway Category:Back from the Dead Category:Blue Category:Black Category:Joke